


Tiny God or Goddess

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tiny God or Goddess

After the team dinner, your house was always full. It was nice, feeling like a family, but after a couple weeks, you were going insane. You had wanted Bucky and Steve in the waiting room when you found out what you were having, yet felt bad not having Clint and Nat there, as well. So, you decided to compromise. The morning of your appointment, you brought up your plans. “So, since Nat and Clint are here, too, I was thinking we do the baby thing differently?” You licked your lips. “Maybe a cake or something? To let everyone know what we’re having?”

Thor nodded. “Is this a custom of your people? I am by your side whatever you choose.” He smiled, having been excited for the past weeks.

You shrugged. “Different people do different things. I just figured that having Nat, Bucky, Steve, and Clint in the waiting room could get distracting.” You chuckled.

He nodded in understanding. “I’m sure the nurses would be overwhelmed, especially with the men.” He joked. “Though Natasha has distracted a few women for missions.”

“How about we treat them to a cookout after. And we can tell them then?” You suggested.

“Of course. Sounds great to me.” He smiled.

You grinned. “I’m so excited!” You chuckled. “Have you thought of any names you like?”

He grinned. “Atla for a young goddess.”

“Atla.” You mused. “That is pretty.” You agreed. “Atla…Marina? Or Atla…Natasha?” You suggested. “As Nat is the only female we really know well, and she’s been amazing throughout everything?”

He nodded, rubbing his jaw. “That would surely work.” He looked at you. “It’s settled then for a girl.”

You clapped, going back to your breakfast. “But, I think that if it’s a girl, we don’t tell anyone her middle name until she’s born.”

He kissed your temple. “Of course my love. Any thoughts on if it’s a boy? I did not ask ahead if you wanted a Norse name for the child.”

“I asked you, remember? If you wanted an Asgardian name for a first name for the baby.” You chuckled, giving him a playful look. “That was for boy or girl.”

“Oh.” He blinked, then nodded. “Well I must think of a mighty name then.” He furrowed his brows as he went deep in thought.

You thought it was adorable how Thor looked at the moment, and wished that you had your phone on you. “We’ll know in just a couple hours, babe.”

He looked worried then. “What if I cannot think of a name fast enough?”

“We have time. We’re not going to have the baby today.” You assured him. “If we find out we’re having a boy, and we don’t have a name right away, we’ll call him our Tiny God or something.”

He was content with that answer and nodded, smiling. “Then we shall plan for this cookout.”

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, you watched Thor with a smile. He was sitting on the floor playing with a little girl. You laughed when he made a face at her, enjoying how interacting with children seemed natural to him.

He smiled as she played with his hair, letting her tug and pull on it without any comment. “Y/N Y/L/N.” Looking over, you saw a middle aged nurse standing in the doorway that led to the back.

“That’s us.” You smiled at Thor, holding your hand out for him.

He grinned as he took it, following you to the room in the back. He stood by your side as you sat up on the bench. Once you were lying back, and all set up, your fingers were laced with his. Both of you watched the screen, eagerly awaiting the sight of your baby.

The lady smiled happily at the both of you, talking you through it as she used the gel and began looking at the screen as well. “Did you want to know the sex of the baby today?”

“Yes, please!” Thor was beaming. “We have been looking forward to this.”

You smiled over at him lovingly.

She grinned. “I enjoy seeing excited parents.” She peered at the screen as she moved the wand around. “Very healthy baby, it seems a little larger than average but that’s not a problem.” She nodded, glancing at you then at the screen. “Oh there it is, he was hiding.”

“He?” Thor lit up.

“Yes, he.” She chuckled.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t take after his father with the strength until well after he’s born.” You joked.

The lady found herself chuckling more. “I can see your concern. It also makes sense with the baby’s size.” She smiled. “I’ll get you the printed photos.”

“He is half-Asgardian.” You agreed.

“Thank you.” Thor nodded at her before kissing your forehead. He hadn’t stopped smiling and he continued to do so as he helped you sit up and clean you off. “Now I really must think of a mighty name.”

“I’m sure whatever you think of will be perfect.” You assured him. “We’ll never get rid of Clint now!” You laughed.

He grinned. “Nor any of them I assume. Do you think they will be surprised?” He held onto your waist when you stood.

You shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t seen who bet what.” You pecked his lips. “Either way, I’m starving.”

He laughed at that. Once the two of you were discharged, you got a car back to the house. “I advised everyone to come over at 6 if that’s okay.” He helped you out. “I can order you something to eat while we get things ready?”

“I’ll just snack on some fruit and veggies.” You told him. “You want some?”

He shook his head, kissing you gently. “You enjoy my love.” He clapped his hands together. “I do not know how to make an earthy cake.”

You smiled at him, loving his attitude. “We can always go get one at the store, I can bake it, or we can ask the team to pick one up. I thought of a fun way to get the team in on announcing that we’re having a boy. Maybe put some blue paint in balloons, and then tack them up. Let them all fire arrows at the same time. Or give Nat a paintball gun.” It sounded like a good time to you.

Thor nodded. “Those are excellent ideas. Or what is it you call those paper bits? Confetti?”

“Confetti could be fun, too. How about you go look up ideas and pick one while I go snack?” You suggested, excited to see what he’d pick.

He looked excited and rushed off in look for the laptop.

“I know we won’t know until 6, but did the appointment go well? Health-wise?” Steve texted you.

Smiling, you texted back quickly.

Everything looked good! I just hope the baby doesn’t keep going on this ‘bigger’ thing! O.O

Hitting send, you set the phone down to get your snack.

He smiled when a he read the message, happy to hear you were doing okay. He typed a smiley emoji and a laughing one. “Good luck with that. Have you seen Thor?”

You had to raise an eyebrow at that.

Of course I have, silly. He went with me, remember? :P

He laughed, quickly replying. “Sorry I was making a lame joke. Do me and Buck need to take anything to the party? We’re walking around different parks before we meet up with the gang.”

Nope. Just bring yourselves :)

“Can’t wait :) see you later.” He smiled as he put his phone away.

Setting your phone down, you smiled to yourself, looking forward to the cookout even more now. Part of you was scared that Tony would be there again, bearing gifts, like he was for the ball in Asgard. You told yourself you’d handle it smoothly no matter what happened. 

* * *

Thor smiled as he finished setting things up outside, having filled balloons of the confetti he made and placing them where they could be shot at. While Thor worked outside, you were prepping food inside- cutting up veggies, putting together kabobs, shaping burgers, etc.

When it got closer to 6, Thor helped you put everything together, setting up the patio outside. “Why don’t you go freshen up and I’ll invite the guests in?” He kissed your forehead.

“Will do. Send Nat to our room, she has something for me.” You smiled, having asked her to stop and get you a dress for the cookout.

He nodded, smiling as he watched you go before finishing up. He set the table, rushing to the door when he heard the bell. Opening the door, he grinned. “Welcome!” He greeted his friends.

Nat and Clint were at the front. Nat smiled up at her friend. “Thor.” She patted his chest before walking in.

Clint followed, smiling up at the God.

Steve and Bucky were next, waving as they walked in. Bucky handed Thor a tray of cookies. “We know we weren’t supposed to bring anything but they’re so good.”

Thor laughed, taking the tray. “Very good.” He replied. “Nat, I’ve been asked to point you to our room.”

She grinned. “Okay, Thanks.” She quickly grabbed her bag and went to find you.

* * *

Hearing your door open, you looked over from where you were relaxing in bed. “Comfy?” She teased.

“Yes.” You mumbled but turned to her, smiling as you sat up. “Hi.”

“Here you are.” She held out a bag. “Do I get a hint?”

You pretended to think. “Nope.” You laughed at her shocked face. “You’ll know soon!” You smiled. “Thor set everything up.”

She almost pouted. “But I got you this nice dress and everything.” She teased.

“When you and Clint have tiny Hawks, then you can get your payback. Now, help me up?” You chuckled, holding your hand out to her.

She stuck her tongue out but helped you up easily, handing you the dress. “Want me to stay to help zip it up?”

Your cheeks turned a light pink. “Please?” You chuckled lightly.

She smiled tenderly. “No problem.” She sat on the bed and relaxed a little.

* * *

“So, someone has an extra pep in your step.” Clint grinned over at Thor before sipping his beer.

Thor nodded, chuckling. “I have many reasons to be pleased!”

The guys tried to deduce which way the sex could be by the way Thor was acting.

Thor only chuckled as his friends watched him. “I will not tell” He told them. “I did, however, put together a fun way for you all to find out!” He said proudly.

“Oh, what’s that?” Clint asked.

“You’ll see.” He was an overgrown child himself and had set aside weapons of choice for each of his teammates.

Nat had come through the back then, all heads turned to her as you peeked through the back door shyly. “Well, let’s see it!” Clint waved you out.

“I’m sure you look great.” Bruce smiled.

Stepping out, your hands were on your stomach. “I look really pregnant in it.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Steve smiled tenderly at you. “You look great.”

Your friends agreed, Thor coming by your side while they came to hug you. “Thank you.” You smiled. “So, does Thor want to let you have fun now, or eat first?” You looked up at him with amusement.

He was almost bouncing. “May we start with the fun?”

Laughing, you pecked his cheek. “Of course.” You glanced at your friends. “Thor planned everything, and put it all together.”

“How cute.” Nat grinned.

Thor beamed. “I have everything on the table.” He motioned to a blanket covered over a table. “We will be shooting balloons.” He explained. “And you’ll find your favorite weapons under there.”

“Oh! Shooting! I can get behind this.” Clint jumped up.

You chuckled. “Balloons. You’re shooting balloons.”

Nat playfully rolled her eyes but was just as excited as they made their way to the table, smiling wide as she found her favorite brand of pistol.

Bucky widened his eyes as he found a throwing knife, feeling it in his hand. “This is awesome.”

You were by Thor’s side, your arms wrapped around him, and your head against his chest. “See those balloons?” His voice boomed as he pointed to the balloons he’d strung up. “Have fun.”

The team lined up, each of them looking at each other as they silently counted down.

You smiled as you watched as they each hit the balloons at the same time. As blue confetti exploded from the balloons, you laughed at their reactions.

Everyone looked happy, but Nat cheered the loudest. “All you guys owe me 20 bucks!”

That made you laugh even harder. “How have you guys not learned to not bet against her already?” You wiped a tear from your eye.

They all but pouted, looking sheepish. “Thor looked so happy, we thought he was having a girl! We switched last minute!” Clint whined.

“Nope, we’re having a boy. Who, is unnamed at the moment.” You chuckled, rubbing Thor’s back. “We had a girl’s name, but we still need to name the little guy. Who…isn’t so little.” You pointed out.

“Well it _is_ Thor’s child.” Bruce chuckled softly.

“Shall we feast?” Thor smiled.

You nodded. “I’m gonna go get a sun hat.”

“Can you put my phone to charge?” Bucky asked, but before you could answer Steve took it from him and began to follow you in.  

“I could have easily done that.” You chuckled, glancing at Steve. “Or did you come in for a sunhat, too?” You teased.

“Bucky’s still learning the science of phones so he doesn’t have a lock.” He shrugged. “Don’t want him to get embarrassed of anything.” He chuckled, plugging it into the wall.

“I wouldn’t snoop.” You pointed out before heading for your room to get your hat.

Steve waited for you, his hands in his pockets as he chewed on his lip.

Coming out, you adjusted your hat. “You didn’t have to wait, Steve.” You smiled softly at him.

“Didn’t wanna go back out there without you doll.” He smiled at you, fixing a piece of hair under your hat.

You chuckled lightly and smied up at him. “How sweet.” You linked your arm with his and led him back to the others.

He pulled your chair out for you before going back to his seat, smiling as Thor set a plate of food in front of him.

Thor kissed your head once he sat besides you. “So, can I ask what the baby’s name would have been if he was a she?” Bruce smiled.

“Alta.” You beamed. “But, I’m not saying the middle in case we have a girl next.” You told him.  

He nodded in understanding. “Pretty name though.” He smiled.

You smiled back and ate a little, enjoying the time outside. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, talking about everything from the baby, to missions, to past lost bets, and everything that could be thought of. “So, I plan on going to Asgard for a bit, would anyone like to join me for a couple days? A little get away? I need to decide if I’m spending the end of the pregnancy there, and what better way than to visit and ask questions?”

Nat spoke first. “I’d love to go, but I’m needed here for the next couple months on call.” She sighed.

Steve looked at you shyly. “Mind if I go?”

You pouted playfully at Nat, but nodded. “I get it. You do a really important job.” You told her gently. Smiling, you stuck your tongue out at Steve. “No, I’m going to make that offer, and tell you that you can’t go.” You laughed, shaking your head. “Of course you can!”

He seemed rather relieved. “Only if you’re comfortable too Thor.” He looked at him.

Thor grinned. “Of course. I trust all my friends. Except maybe Clint.” He teased. “He’d break things.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Nat added as everyone laughed.

“Hey!” He playfully countered. “I wouldn’t break too many things…” He played along.

You shook your head. “Maybe we should make a clause. ‘Clint must leave arrows at home’.” Of course you weren’t serious, but it was fun to tease him.

“As if I would sign it!” He crossed his arms, looking like a child, as if the world was proving a point, the breeze decided to knock over his cup right then, dropping its contents on the table. “Ah.” He grumbled, quickly using his napkins on the mess.

Hearing movement behind you, and seeing the others look at the house, you turned. “Heard there was a party today.” Tony said meekly.

“ ** _Get out_**.” You said firmly. The two of you hadn’t spoken since Thor made him leave your team dinner.

Tony stood put however, looking at all his friends. “I’ve come with a gift.”

You bit your lip, looking around the others, torn, and then back to him. “I don’t want you to think that every time you hurt me…you can buy me back.” You said sadly. “I’d rather have your support and your friendship.”

“I don’t know how to get those back.” He said truthfully. “I’ve messed up enough times that I probably don’t even deserve them back.” He stepped forward. “Besides, it’s just something small.”

Swallowing, you stood up and moved forward slightly. “Just be there.” You told him honestly. “Don’t get mad at me for things that you don’t like me doing. Don’t get mad at Steve for being a friend to me.” You said gently.

Tony knew deep down that Steve didn’t think of you as a friend, but he bit his tongue and nodded, looking at you. “Okay.” He manages to get out.

“We’re having a boy, by the way.” You gave him a small smile, trying to turn things to a happy subject.

“Congratulations.” He smiled and glanced at Nat. “You were right.”

She blushed, having not known he knew of their guesses. “It was fun how they told us.” She noted, wanting to give the pair of you credit.

“That was all Thor.” You chuckled. “They’re just happy they got to play with weapons.”ts added when we can :3

The team nodded, still unsure how to handle the situation.

“Well I’m glad and happy for the both of you.” Tony clasped his hands behind his back. “I just wanted to bring my congrats.”

“Thank you.” You said sincerely. “It means a lot.”

He gave a nod and began walking out, leaving the gift set up in the nursery, a crib set in blue, as if he knew it would be a boy all along.


End file.
